


First

by AnonymousSDM



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSDM/pseuds/AnonymousSDM
Summary: นิวท์ของพี่เป็นผู้ใหญ่แล้ว





	First

"หนังสือเล่มนี้ขออุทิศแก่เพอร์เพนทิน่า โกลสตีน..."

นิวท์ สคามันเดอร์กระโจนพรวดเดียวถึงตัวพี่ชาย ยื้อแย่งหนังสือ 'สัตว์มหัศจรรย์และถิ่นที่อยู่' เล่มตัวอย่างที่สำนักพิมพ์เพิ่งส่งมาให้มากอดแนบอก สีเลือดที่ซับระเรื่อทั้งใบหน้า ทำให้ธีซิอุสเลิกคิ้วพลางกระตุกมุมปากน้อย ๆ อย่างคนที่พอจะคาดเดาอะไรได้

"แฟนเหรอ นิวท์?"

คราวนี้แม้แต่ใบหูก็ยังแดงแจ๋

"ม...ไม่ใช่สักหน่อย" พ่อมดคนน้องตะกุกตะกักเหมือนลิ้นกำลังขวิดกันอยู่ในปาก "เธอแค่...แค่เป็นมือปราบมารของมาคูซ่าที่ช่วยดูแลผมตอนที่อยู่อเมริกา..."

ธีซีอุสเดาะลิ้น มองน้องชายด้วยสายตามาดประเมิน

"คืนนี้แวะไปที่บ้านพี่หน่อยสิ" ธีซิอุสที่มองน้องจนพอใจแล้วตบหลังอีกฝ่าย "กินข้าวเย็นด้วยกันสักมื้อ ฉลองที่หนังสือนี่ตีพิมพ์ไงล่ะ"

"คือ..."

"เถอะน่า" ธีซีอุสขัดก่อนน้องชายจะพูดจบ "ลีต้าจะทำมีทบอลนะ"

เท่านั้นเอง อีกฝ่ายก็หมดเสียง

\---------------

นิวท์ สคามันเดอร์ กำลังเมา

เขามาถึงบ้านพี่ชายราวทุ่มเศษ โต๊ะอาหารถูกจัดเตรียมไว้เรียบร้อย ครบทั้งกุหลาบและไวน์แดง นิวท์เปลี่ยนสีหน้าเมื่อพบว่าอาหารค่ำดูเป็นทางการกว่าที่คิด แต่ธีซิอุสโอบไหล่ลากเขาเข้ามานั่งบนเก้าอี้พร้อมทั้งปลอบว่าเขาเป็นพระเอกของงานนี้ ไม่ต้องแต่งตัวเป็นทางการก็ได้

ลีต้าอยู่ในชุดกระโปรงบางพลิ้วสีน้ำเงิน ริมฝีปากฉาบสีอ่อน ลำคอเปิดเปลือยประดับด้วยสร้อยคอสีทอง สวยจนแทบลืมหายใจ นิวท์นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามเธอที่โต๊ะอาหาร กินและดื่มโดยรู้เพียงรสชาติของสายตาเธอ กว่าจะรู้ตัวว่าแก้วหลัง ๆ ที่ดื่มไปไม่ใช่ไวน์ เขาก็มึนจนยืนไม่อยู่

"ยังคออ่อนไม่เปลี่ยนเลย" เสียงกระซิบของธีซีอุสเจือความขบขัน "มานี่เถอะนิวท์ พี่จะพาไปพักให้สร่างเมา"

ท่ามกลางภาพที่เบลอมัวและกลิ่นเหล้าที่กำจายออกมาจากลมหายใจ นิวท์รู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังถูกเรี่ยวแรงมหาศาลลากตัวไปที่ใดที่หนึ่ง เสียงหัวเราะของลีต้า เสียงกระซิบแผ่วเบา สีน้ำเงินจากกระโปรงของเธอ ประกายแสงสีทองของเทียน เขาถูกวางตัวลงบนเตียงนุ่ม ความร้อนรุ่มฉาบผิว เขาไม่เคยรู้สึกเวียนหัวเท่านี้มาก่อน

ธีซีอุสส่งเสียงผ่านริมฝีปากเป็นเชิงปราม เมื่อเขาพยายามจะพูดอะไร

ความอึดอัดรัดรึงค่อย ๆ เคลื่อนคลาย นิวท์ถอนหายใจน้อย ๆ ด้วยความรู้สึกสบายตัวขึ้น ผิวของเขาร้อนผ่าวเมื่อเทียบกับความเย็นจากมือบอบบางของลีต้า สีระเรื่อบนริมฝีปากของลีต้า ดวงตาเป็นประกายของลีต้า เขาคิดว่าตัวเองกำลังพึมพำชื่อเธอ เมื่อใบหน้าของเธอเคลื่อนเข้าใกล้มากพอที่จะยุติถ้อยคำ

เธอกำลังจูบเขา?

นิวท์ส่งเสียงออกมาจากลำคอ ไม่ดังไปกว่าเสียงลมหายใจ เมื่อรู้สึกถึงความเย็นที่ค่อย ๆ ลากผ่านสาบเสื้อที่ถูกแยกออก แก้มกระตุกเมื่อความเย็นนั้นละผิวเนื้อ เพื่อปลดพันธนาการจากอาภรณ์ท่อนล่างของเขา

"ชู่ว์" เสียงธีซีอุสดังมาจากที่ไหนสักแห่ง ยากจะวัดระยะว่าไกลหรือใกล้เมื่อในหัวของเขากำลังอื้ออึง "อย่าดื้อนะ น้องคนดีของพี่"

เบื้องหลังเปลือกตาหนักอึ้งเป็นสีแดงเพลิง เมื่อนิวท์รู้สึกถึงสัมผัสอุ่นชื้นที่หว่างขา ลมหายใจ โพรงปาก ปลายลิ้น...นิวท์ร้องครางเหมือนสัตว์ป่าบาดเจ็บ ความปวดเค้นร้อนผ่าวทวีขึ้น แล่นพล่านจากต้นขามาตามกระแสเลือด

"เร็วอีก" เสียงธีซิอุสกระซิบสั่ง

เสียงหัวใจถี่รัวดังอยู่ในหูราวกับเสียงกลอง นิวท์เริ่มควบคุมลมหายใจตัวเองไม่ได้ เขาสำลัก ทั้งอากาศและความซาบซ่านที่กัดกินไปทุกส่วนของร่างกาย เสียงกระซิบบงการของธีซิอุสยังดังขึ้นเป็นระยะ กำหนดจังหวะกามกรีฑาที่คู่หมั้นสาวกำลังปรนเปรอให้น้องชายของตน

นิวท์พยายามเปิดเปลือกตา ในภาพพร่ามัว เขาเห็นเพียงเส้นผมสีแดงของลีต้าขยับขึ้นลงตามจังหวะที่มือของธีซิอุสเป็นผู้ควบคุม

"ธีซ..." นิวท์ขยับปาก คิดว่าตัวเองส่งเสียง แต่ไม่มีอะไรลอดออกมาจากลำคอ ธีซีอุสก้มหน้าอยู่ใกล้เขา โอบประคองบ่าน้องชายจัดท่าจัดทางใหม่ให้เอนซบแผ่นอกของเขา มือของธีซีอุสร้อนยิ่งกว่าตัวเขาเสียอีก ร้อน...จนแทบลวก

"นิวท์ของพี่เป็นผู้ใหญ่แล้ว" ธีซีอุสพึมพำกระซิบเคลียกับผิวแก้มอ่อนนุ่มของน้องชายด้วยเสียงที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยมนต์สะกด "พี่จะสอนนิวท์เอง บทเรียนบทแรก เหมือนทุก ๆ เรื่องในชีวิตของนิวท์ เหมือนก้าวเดินก้าวแรก เหมือนคำพูดคำแรก กอดแรก และจูบแรกของนิวท์"

นิวท์ไม่เห็นลีต้าแล้ว ไม่เห็นอะไรเลยนอกจากสาบเสื้อที่แหวกออกของธีซีอุส มือของพี่ชายเลื่อนไปตามแผ่นอกเปิดเปลือย สะกิดหยอกล้อด้วยสัมผัสที่ทำให้นิวท์สะดุ้งเฮือก เสียงหัวเราะของธีซีอุสทุ้มต่ำกว่าที่เคยเมื่อหูของเขาแนบอยู่กับแผ่นอก นิวท์รู้สึกถึงน้ำหนักตัวที่ทาบทับลงมาบนท่อนขา เขาเงยหน้า กัดริมฝีปากด้วยแรงบันดาลใจที่เสียดขึ้นสมอง

"นิวท์ของพี่" ธีซีอุสลูบหน้าผากน้องชาย ปัดปอยผมชื้นเหงื่อให้เหมือนกำลังดูแลเด็กน้อยที่เป็นไข้ "น้องรักของพี่"

ลีต้ากำลังกลืนกินนิวท์ แต่เขารู้สึกถึงตัวตนของเธอได้เพียงจางบาง ร่างร้อนรุ่มบิดเร่าอยู่ในอ้อมแขนแกร่งของผู้เป็นพี่ มือกร้านที่ลูบไล้นั้นเป็นของพี่ ลมหายใจที่ปะทะใบหน้าก็เป็นของพี่ กลิ่นกายที่อบอวล เสียงกระซิบซ้ำ ๆ ด้วยสำเนียงรักใคร่ ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นของพี่ทั้งสิ้น

ความปรารถนาคุโชนทิ่มแทงนิวท์รุนแรงกว่าทุกความรู้สึกที่เคยประสบ มันเสียดวาบ ทะลุทลวง และระเบิดออกเป็นความสุขสมอันขาวโพลน นิวท์อ้าปาก กรีดร้องโดยไร้เสียง ในมโนสำนึกน้อยนิดรู้สึกเพียงตัวตนของธีซิอุส เข้มข้นจนแทบหายใจไม่ออก

"พี่รักนิวท์ น้องรักของพี่"

\---------------

"อย่าลืมไปที่กระทรวงตามนัดล่ะ"

นิวท์ชะงักฝีเท้าที่กำลังจะก้าวออกประตู เขาเหลียวกลับมา พยักหน้าน้อย ๆ เป็นเชิงรับรู้ จากหางตา เขาเห็นว่าลีต้ากำลังก้าวเข้ามาในอ้อมแขนของธีซีอุส เขาโอบเอวเธอในขณะที่เธอเอนศีรษะพิงซบต้นแขนของเขา นิวท์หันกลับ รีบก้าวออกมาเมื่อพบว่าหัวใจเขากำลังเจ็บแปลบด้วยความริษยา

ประตูเลือนหายไปทันทีที่เท้าสัมผัสพื้นถนน แต่กลิ่นอายของธีซีอุสยังอบอวลอยู่ในความรู้สึก นิวท์สูดลมหายใจเฮือกใหญ่เมื่อรู้สึกไหววูบในร่างกาย ปฏิเสธตัวเองไม่ให้ผูกโยงธีซีอุสเข้ากับความหฤหรรษ์อันดำมืด เขากระชับปกโค้ท รีบก้าวเท้าจากไปอย่างรวดเร็ว พยายามไม่คิดหาคำตอบว่า ความริษยาที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้นมานั้นมีเป้าหมายอยู่ที่ใด

end.


End file.
